Dimensioning is the process of measuring the cubic space that an object (e.g., package) occupies. Automatic dimensioning systems may be used for calculating an object's dimensional weight to facilitate storage, handling, transporting, and/or invoicing. Transport vehicles and storage units, for example, have both volume and weight capacity limits. They can become full before they reach their weight capacity leading to inefficiencies. By dimensioning objects, parcels, and pallets, shipping companies and warehouses can make optimal use of space and charge for services accordingly. As a result, dimensioning systems that help gather this information without causing a disruption in the workflow are highly desirable. As these devices become increasingly part of commercial processes, their accuracy becomes an important characteristic to understand.
Standards have been developed for weights and measures. These standards promote a healthy business and consumer climate by providing specifications to insure uniform and equitable measurements. Measurement devices that comply with these specifications are trusted and useful tools for commerce.
Handheld dimensioners may be used for automatically determining the dimensions of a package without manually manipulating the package. The measurement environments for this type of dimensioner are highly varied, and as a result the accuracy (i.e., the minimum dimension that can be measured) of the handheld dimensioner may vary for different measurement circumstances. Industry standards require that dimension measurements conform to an accuracy criteria, however it is easy for a typical user to violate these criteria when using a handheld dimensioner. For example, when a user tries to measure a small package at a large distance then the accuracy of the measurement may violate the specifications of the standard. Here, a more accurate measurement (i.e., conforming to the standard) could be made if the handheld dimensioning system was moved closer and the measurement was repeated.
Therefore, a need exists for a handheld dimension system that automatically provides measurement-conformance feedback so the handheld dimensioning system's measurements remain in conformance.